


A Day in the Life~ March

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: We have wandered into March! Follow Steve and Danny through daily text messages as they navigate their new life together and juggle work, family and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevedannolover100781](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/gifts), [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



> Welcome to a new month. Thank you to you all for following us for this journey, for all the reviews and kudos and the loyalty for the last 8 months. We have amazing fans in an amazing fandom! Enjoy this new month as Steve and Danny continue to build the foundation for their relationship and family.  
> We do not own Hawaii 5-0.


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

March 4th, 2018

9:15 pm

I'm waiting for Steve to get home from buying sheets that I said we didn't need tonight. Why he doesn't listen is beyond me. I think he just has some energy he needed to burn up. Taking Charlie home is something we dread every time we pick him up on Friday afternoons. Took me all morning to get out of Charlie what was wrong with him. He thought that we weren't celebrating Steve's birthday today. Not sure where he got the idea that it was his birthday today, but he was pretty upset. He insisted on helping me make a batch of cookies for Steve and of course made the biggest chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a heart that I have ever seen. I love this little guy and his big heart. Steve is so adamant about not wanting a party next week and Charlie is so adamant about giving him one that I'm  not quite sure how to break it to him that we won't be having one. Maybe Steve will change his mind, maybe Charlie won't have a meltdown... maybe I'll sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

March 6th, 2018

 

Dear Danny,

 

My Love,

 

My Lover,

 

My Partner,

 

My Best Friend,

 

Yesterday Gracie came running out to the beach to say goodnight and instead she almost tackled me into the water.  She does the same thing you do when you hold me that it feels like you are molding yourself into my body. We were walking along the water and instead of trading spots with Nahele, she would just scream,  _ Daddy, _ every time the water came in. She said it was too cold so she would jump into my side letting me lift her up.  Then you joined us and it was perfect. You holding onto Nahele, Nahele holding onto me, Gracie holding on my side.  The waves, the moon, the island. You are the world to me Danny. These little moments and I am the happiest man on earth.  It’s because you are my husband. 

I love you.

Steve

 

March 6th, 2018

7am

Nothing makes me smile more than to wake up and find notes from Steve. He is my everything.

 

 

March 6th, 2018

11:00 pm

I've seen a lot in my life and a lot as a cop, but today's case... God, what the fuck is wrong with people? The lengths that they will go to stupify me. A little girl, Nova, lost her life because her mother wouldn't share her with the only father she had ever known. After they divorced because the little girl wasn't biologically his, she refused to let him have any contact with her. Out of spite, who knows what her reasons were. He did the only thing in his mind that was right and kidnapped her. Coaxed her into a special suitcase that would conceal her with the promise he would have all the time in the world for her, unlike her mother, when they reached their destination. She just had to trust him that it would be okay, and why wouldn't she? He never gave her a reason in the past not to trust him. He was a loving father, dedicated and with enough technical savvy to pull off sneaking her into a suitcase and getting her through airport security. But he didn't factor in that she would have been scared and then she panicked and then she got even more scared and confused and then suffocated because she either couldn't find the breathing apparatus again or forgot that she was supposed to keep it on her face and what it was actually for. She was just a baby...

It is selfish but I'm glad I wasn't the one to find her. I wish it wouldn't have been Steve either. The need to see Charlie overwhelmed me after Steve called me and told me they had found her, too late. Close in age and my stomach just dropped and I was almost physically ill. I wanted to shove the father in a much too small piece of luggage and see how long he lasts.

Steve is a mess and I am a mess and neither of us will sleep well tonight. I hugged Charlie tight one more time through his sleepy tones of "Too tight, Danno." I couldn't help myself. We thanked Rachel and she understood the need. With all of our misunderstandings and fights over the years, she would never deny me my children. We headed home, hugged Nahele and Gracie both so tight. Steve is laying beside me, much too quiet with his head on the corner of his pillow, one leg over mine, fingers moving up and down my left arm waiting for me to finish writing. He lets me vent into my journal because he knows it helps. When I'm done, we'll talk it over and we will pretend to sleep. Or not.

I just have to remind myself what Grandma Williams used to say...

Tomorrow is a new day.

 


	7. Chapter 7

March 7th, 2018

6am

I should have taken a sleeping pill so I wouldn't have nightmares about little girls dying in a suitcase designed to conceal them in airport security. Steve finally drifted off to a fitful sleep well before I did, how I'm not sure. I kept thinking of Grace and Charlie and all the shit we have been through with Rachel. Takes me back to the time when she wanted to leave for Vegas and take Grace with her. Not once did I ever consider taking her and running off with her so I wouldn't lose her. I'm still in a state of shock over the measures this guy took that cost that little girl her life. I woke up and with the overwhelming urge to make sure my daughter was alive and well, tucked safe and sound in her bed. Now I can't leave her room. I'm watching her sleep, blissfully unaware of the hell we uncovered last night. 

Today is going to be a long day... 

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's birthday...

 

March 10, 2018

10:45 pm

 

Today is Steve’s day. His first birthday as a father and husband and brother in law and son in law. It’s a big day for him and he told me countless times he didn’t want a party. The day went a totally different direction than I had intended, thanks to our beautiful Charlie. Not impressed at all that Daddy Steve didn’t want a big party to celebrate. Little guy took it upon himself to throw one anyway. He recruited Mary, convinced Nahele and Grace to not tell me what he was planning, and invited everyone himself. Lou told me Charlie literally called him and invited him to come to Steve’s party. Grace later confessed that she snuck phone numbers out of my phone and Charlie got busy with the invites. These kids of ours never cease to amaze me.

Mary called as planned and said she had a water leak, something we both knew if it were real, she would need Steve’s help and not mine. Took forever for Steve to get it in his head that she was serious and I finally convinced him to go rescue her before she drowned in her own house. I had to get him out of the house so we could start decorating for our family only party.

And then the doorbell rings as I’m struggling with balloons that I still couldn’t blow up. I open the door to Lou standing there with a covered platter of ribs and Renea holding a bowl of baked beans. I’m more than a little confused until Will pipes up from behind them, Charlie invited us to Steve’s party. I turn and glance back into the house and glare at my 6 year old who is now hiding behind Grace and Nahele. I’ve been out ruled on the party idea. I guess Steve wouldn’t be too upset with just Lou’s family. I close the door, guide Lou and Renea to the kitchen and there’s another knock. I look at Lou and he just shrugs. Charlie has beaten me to the door and Junior, Tani and Eric are now standing in our living room with bunches of balloons and side dishes galore. Helium balloons always outscore ordinary balloons that aren’t even blown up all the way because my lung still doesn’t want to work properly for stuff like that yet.

I soon realize that I am in so much trouble with Steve when he gets home and I start to panic. I text Mary in a frenzy and get the feeling that she is in on the party idea as well. In thirty minutes, our home is fully decorated with way more decorations than I remember buying and smelling like a barbeque in the making.

When Steve texts me, I begin to panic again because he’s about to walk into exactly what he didn’t want. The whole thing has snowballed so quickly I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t exactly turn everyone away. Lou and his family, Junior, Tani, Austin, Eric, Noelani, Duke, Jerry, Kamekona, Flippa, and the one that surprised me the most, Joe…

I reluctantly go outside to meet my fate because he seems pretty pissed with the messages that we had been exchanging when he pulled in and saw all the cars. If I would have been thinking I would have sent Charlie out first. Steve can’t get mad at him. I think, no I’m fairly certain, he was angry when he pulled in and even angrier when he realized what was going on. But that anger was quickly replaced with something else when I began to explain that it was all Charlie’s idea and how he wanted Steve to have a party because it was his first birthday as his dad. Our home was full of all of these people who love and respect Steve.

I got one of the best kisses ever from him out in our driveway.

The smile never left his face all night. Charlie was glued to his side as he walked around with Steve greeting all of his guests. He loved my gift, our week away at the bed and breakfast he had told me about in Rhode Island, all booked and paid for. I’m sure he is still trying to figure out how I even found the place. Party turned out to be a success.

Almost. Until I mention the Jersey slip and then it’s open mouth, insert foot. I get that he was jealous of Lori being in my hotel room, but I’d already explained months ago that there was nothing there and the handcuff key was all on her to make Steve jealous. It worked. I was afraid I had screwed up the evening.

We had never used handcuffs during sex before so I got us a pair to try it out. Maybe we’d like it, maybe not. Haven’t decided if that is a mistake yet. We’ll find out if he ever comes back upstairs...

 


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

March 13, 2018

6:50 am

Yesterday, even though I was bone tired, was a great day spent with Gracie. Shopping, dodging the principal, lunch with Steve, surfing, talking about anything and everything. Her ditch day was a success. I've missed spending one on one time with her. I love all our kids, but love having individual days with them. I haven't spoiled her like that for a very long time. Steve enjoyed the fashion show with Grace and enjoyed mine even more. Such a sap.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

March 16th, 2018

9:30 pm

I'm supposed to be sleeping. As if that's going to happen while Steve is having it out with Rachel over when we get Charlie over spring break. I just don't have anything left in me to fight anymore tonight.

Steve asked me earlier in the day how I felt after taking the lower dose sleeping pill last night. I told him I was fine. Didn't have the heart to tell him that I took the regular one instead. Yeah, I slept great.

We are both too stubborn for our own good, both skipping lunch because of our egos. I thought my stomach was going to eat itself when he went to look for me an apple and couldn't find one. Note to self, stock up on my own stash of food in my fridge. That's what it's there for.

We call it an early day, go pick up Charlie, get home only to realize Grace isn't there. Nahele fills us in that she is at Lucy's and the whole Halloween incident comes flooding back. I want to ring her neck. One for scaring the shit out of us and two for being somewhere she isn't supposed to be without permission. I go pick her up and am met with an icy attitude which only fuels my anger even more. Come to find out it was all a ploy to make sure we all stayed home for spring break.

I give up... tonight I throw in the towel and let Steve handle Rachel. They must be having quite the conversation because he still hasn't come back up to bed yet.

I'll just lay here and wait... the sleeping pills are looking very tempting right now.

 


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

 


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

March 26th, 2018

10 pm

I'm beyond sick at what has happened to our restaurant. Vito has destroyed everything that Harry and his crew and Steve and I have done to fix up our place in one afternoon. I don't get how he thought just coming in with a hammer and ripping out the walls was okay. I want to strangle him and hang him with one of my ties. He's done nothing but pick away at my dream since he landed here. And then to top it all off and to tell me that neither one of us know what we are doing and that we aren't anything special and I'm not even average. I should have punched him in the face and thrown his ass on a plane myself. 

Dad is upset because he sent him here thinking he could help us and relieve some of the stress I've been under trying to get the place up and going. I told him it's not his fault. I was beyond upset when he came into the kitchen last night and scared the shit out of me, causing me to drop the bowl of potato salad and thus shattering my grandmother's bowl. And he just shrugs like his actions have no consequences saying "it was an old bowl anyway kiddo just clean it up and throw it away." He doesn't see how the things he does ends up hurting people.

I don't know what we are going to do about the restaurant. Steve is as sick as I am over it. How I manage Harry not to quit on us is beyond me. And then to get the phone call from HPD informing Vito had been arrested. God, what else could go wrong? Bribing the liquor license people of all things. That's how he helps. He bribes people, rips out walls and breaks bowls. Vito is a walking nightmare.

I'm not sure my heart can take much more stress.


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

 


	30. Chapter 30

 


	31. Chapter 31

 


End file.
